TK's Diary REWRITTEN
by random123games
Summary: Davis finds TK's Dairy, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

=========================================================================== First of all, I don't own TK's Dairy. All the credit of the first story belongs to pokefan1234567890. If you like to see his/her own story, check it out, I might leave a link in the description, but if I don't, then I don't know how. im only 12 when im writing this, so please, don't hate. :) this story is also longer.  
===========================================================================

CHAPTER 1: TK'S DIARY

Davis runs into the computer room.  
Davis: hey Guy's, You Will Never Guess What I *Cough* Found.

Yolei: What?

Davis: TK's Diary!

Cody: Wait A Minute, Where Did You Get That?

Davis: Uhhh...TK Left His Locker Open?

Kari: TK isn't here, he is at home because he has the flu, plus my locker is right next to his and his locker was closed, YOU PICKED HIS LOCK, DIDNT YOU?!

Davis: FINE I Picked The Lock, But TK is just so perfect he has got to be hiding something and I'm reading this.

Kari: NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU READ THAT! ALL OF TK'S SECRETS AND EMBARRASING MOMENTS ARE PROBABLY IN THERE!

Kari then covers her mouth as Davis gives an evil smirk.

Davis: oh I am DEFINATLY reading this now!

Yolei: sure why not we're all friends here and we really don't know that much about TK.

Kari: No way am I letting you guys read his diary! He trusts me to keep his secrets a secret!

Kari then snatches the book out of his hands and then bonks him on the head.

Davis: hey what was that for? And what, TK doesn't trust me?

Kari: he trusts you a lot less far then he can throw you. He doesn't even let his brother touch it. The only thing in here he won't let ME read is the last chapter.

Davis: come on Kari let's all read it and then we'll all know TK Better than ever.

Kari then stood there pondering at the book.

Kari: ok fine, But NO ONE is to repeat anything that is in this book to ANYONE GOT IT DAVIS?

Davis: ok ok just hurry up and read!

==========================================================================================A/N: I took some parts from the original story to this one. Hope you guys enjoy it and please give pokefan1234567890 a lot of love :) he earned it :).  
==========================================================================================Davis: WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND READ IT KARI?!

Kari: fine just calm down hot head!

Kari then opens the Diary.

Chapter 1: The new DigiDestined

"Today I started Jr. High and I met 1 old friend, 2 new friends and 1 new head case. The old friend I met was a girl named Kari. She and I used to hang out every day when we were in the digiworld. The new friends I met are a boy and girl named Cody and Yolei. Cody is a calm headed short boy and Yolei is a smart, Happy-go lucky girl. The head case is a boy named Davis, he seems to have a crush on Kari because he hated that I was sitting next to him and kept getting in my face about it calling her his "girl", but I was almost certain he was lying. Anyway, today he somehow got a digivice along with Yolei and Cody, but it was different than the ones we-"

Davis: Blah Blah Blah, get to the good stuff!

Kari: hold on, oh this looks promising.

Chapter 10: The day Kari saw a different side of me.

"Toady was my first basketball game and Kari became a cheerleader for my team. The Game went great, we won 10 to 2 in our favor. After the game we all went into the change room to get cleaned up. For some strange reason, Kari's cheer squad hated her so they saw an opportunity to scare her for life. As soon as she got dressed they grab her and threw her in the BOYS ROOM. I was still getting dressed when that happened. I was frozen when she got thrown in, as well as the other guys. Kari then screamed as she saw me in my boxers about to put on my pants, I wasn't sure weather I should hide my face, run into a stall (which in retrospect I should have gone into in the first place), struggle myself into my clothes or faint, I chose faint. When I woke up I was still half naked but I was in one of the stalls with my clothes next to me. I wasn't sure if how I got there but I guessed it was Kari who did it. But I was too embarrassed to ask her."

Everyone burst into laughter.

Davis: OH MY GOSH, IF I WAS HIM I WOULD HAVE JUST STOUD THERE PROUDLY!HAHAHAHA

Kari: Well lets see if that's true

Kari then pulled Davis' pants down.

Davis: *blush* Point taken

David pulls up his pants as the others laugh.

Yolie: NEXT CHAPTER!

==========================================================================================To Be Continued... Hope you guys like this rewritten version of TK's Diary :) check out pokefan1234567890!


	2. Chapter 2

==========================================================================================First of all, I don't own TK's Dairy. All the credit of the first story belongs to pokefan1234567890. If you like to see his/her own story, check it out, I might leave a link in the description, but if I don't, then I don't know how. im only 12 when im writing this, so please, don't hate. :) this story is also longer.  
==========================================================================================

Chapter 2

Kari turns the page.

Chapter 11: The embarrassment continues

Hey, TK here, I'm still embarrassed about the incident yesterday, but today was even worse. This morning, I woke up to patamon asleep, I decide not to wake him so I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed but I forgot to grab my shorts so I tip-toed my way back to my room in my boxers. It was going well until Kari came in the front door. She said: Hey TK, Look I'm sorry about the incident yesterday, so I thought I would take you out for breakfast to make up for seeing you Like you are right now? I guess I should have knock first, instead of just letting myself in. Kari said feeling very awkward. I was blushing as bright as a neon light in 5 shades of red and pink. Kari then said she'd wait outside until I was ready. She then bolt out the door, and then I thought I heard her giggling. I then shouted: I HAVE GOT TO STOP GETTING IN THESE INCIDENTS! If matt was here I would never live that down

Kari: and that's it for this chapter.

Everyone then burst into laughter.

Davis: Man that boy needs to keep his pants on.

Kari: so do you Davis.

Davis: no I don't I'm always- you pulled my pants down again didn't you

Kari then nods as Davis picks his pants up.

Yolie: I had NO idea that TK can get himself into such humiliating situations! HA! How often does this happen to him?

Kari: For some reason, very often...

Davis: Anyway, next chapter!

Kari: OK Davis shut up if you wanna listen to what's next, 'cause it sounds very entertaining.

Davis: ok then get on with it.

Yolei: oh looks like chapter 11 extends to the next page, Kari go on

Chapter 11 (continued) I HATE MY BROTHER!

Hey its TK again, I ran out of room on the last page because that's just the first embarrassing thing to happen today. As Kari had said before, she took me out for breakfast for the I'm not saying it again. Anyway, we were just talking about how I made the final basket in the game yesterday, but my brother just happen to be walking by on his way to band practice. So he stops and sits down at our table and well I'll just put it into conversation form

Matt: hey TK, Kari, are you 2 on a date?

I was drinking my orange juice at the time, and then I choked after he said that.

Me: *cough* no its just 2 friends having some breakfast together, hehehe.

Kari: yeah, I'm just taking TK out for breakfast to make up for the incident yesterday.

Matt: oh, when a girl is taking a guy out to make amens for something, it has got to be very embarrassing! What happened?

Kari: oh TK didn't tell you? Well then I will

Me: PLEASE KARI DON'T!

Kari: Hey, if I'm paying for this then I'm telling him. Anyway, TK and I were at the basketball game and TK toke the final shot and

Kari told matt the whole story. Them Matt burst into a laughing frenzy while I just banged my head on the table.

Matt: AHAHAHAHA oh man that's almost as embarrassing as the fact that TK still sucks his thumb AHAHAHAHA.

Me: Matt!

Kari: AHAHAHAHAHA OMG TK I never knew that.

Matt: or that time at summer camp where he jumped in the pond and his swim trunks fell off AHAHAHA.

Me: Matt!

Kari: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH anything else?

Matt: oh yeah, He wet the bed until

Me: MATT DON'T YOU HAVE BAND PRACTICE OR SOMETHING!

Matt: oh yeah, better get going. Later Kari, later Baby bro.

Me: *sigh* dodged that bullet hey where's my muffin?

Matt: (from a distance) Thanks for the muffin bro, and Kari he wet the bed until he was ten!

My jaw dropped after he said that and then everyone in the restaurant stated laughing.

Me: MATT IM GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

On my way home I used my hat to cover my face, which BTW was practically on fire, while Kari just laughed. I begged her not to tell anyone about what just happened. She said that she'd keep quiet if I let her take a pic of me sucking my thumb in my sleep. I'm not sure what is worse, Kari catching me in my underwear twice, or my brother telling my best friend that I still suck my thumb and I wet the bed 'till I was 10. At least I still have my shorts on this time. Then matt came back and said he forgot something. Asked him what and he pulled my shorts down. I yelled as he ran away OHH COME OONNNN!

Everyone burst into laughter.

Davis: OH MAN who knew that TK was such a dork AHAHAHA, oh before I forget

Davis quickly grabbed his shorts before Kari could pull them down.

Kari: looks like you catch on quick. Anyway I think that's more than enough for remember, DON'T REPEAT ANY OF THIS TO ANYONE OR TK WILL KILL YOU!

Cody: Yes Kari, everyone else: WHATEVER!

Everyone: yes Mame

But little did they know that someone had secretly been listening to everything that Kari had said

Digimon Emporor: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't believe that I have something this juicy, and I have it all recorded on tape, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I hack and play this in the Schools PA system.

Wormmon: Oh no... this isn't goanna end well.

to be continued.

========================================================================================== Hope you guys like this story, if you read the last few sentences of this story, you know this is goanna be a bit different from the original story. Check out pokefan1234567890

.c 


	3. Chapter 3

==========================================================================================First of all, I don't own TK's Dairy. All the credit of the first story belongs to pokefan1234567890. If you like to see his/her own story, check it out, I might leave a link in the description, but if I don't, then I don't know how. im only 12 when im writing this, so please, don't hate. :) this story is also longer.  
==========================================================================================

Chapter 3

TK: Hey guys, I'm back.

Kari: Great, it's been torture having to deal with Davis without you.

Cody: So, your flu went away?

TK: Yep, it was like a 24 hour thing.

Cody: Well its good to know that you feel better, but we have to go, our classes start soon.

TK: Okay. Kari, Davis, Lets go :) .

The PA turned on.

PA guy: good morning students and here are your morning announcements, but before I start I have special news for Takeru Takashi, you may be surprised at what you are about to hear.

TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, and Cody: 'The Heck?'

Then the PA started to play... and it was Kari and the others reading TK's Diary out loud.

Everyone was laughing at TK, EVEN THE TEACHER!

TK wasn't happy, no cut that, HE WAS FURIOUS.

TK: YOU BROKE INTO MY LOCKER?! YOU READ MY DIARY OULOUD AND PLAY IT IN THE PA SYSTEM?! YOU THINK THATS FUNNY?!

Kari and Davis shrank in their chairs at TK's rage.

TK Flips their desks and heads to Yolie's and Cody's homeroom class, the results for Yolie wasn't pretty, but TK cut Cody some slack since he wasn't laughing, but was still mad at him for not stopping them.

TK then goes back to his homeroom class, goes through Kari's bag, takes his diary back, then goes to the Digital World.

-Cliff Hanger- 


	4. Chapter 4

TK's Diary Rewritten Part 4 I do not own this fanfiction, all right goes to POKEFAN1234567890 ========================================================================================== TK: 'I can't believe they actually broke into my locker, read the diary out loud, recorded it, and played it on the PA system, especially Cody and Kari. I expected Davis, but not all them. Kari just broke my trust.'

-At The School-  
"WHO RECORDED THAT AND PLAYED IT ON THE PA SYSTEM?! WHO?!: Kari shouted to the others.

Cody: "Maybe someone was listening to our conversation and recorded the whole thing"

Yolie: "But who?"

Kari: "I'm going through the gateway, and I'm going alone. I need to talk to TK."

Davis: "Wait a minute, just you and TK?" Everyone in the school knew that Davis has a massive crush on Kari.

"You stay out of this, if you hadn't broken into his locker, none of this would've happened!" Shouted Kari

Kari went through the gateway, leaving the others dumb-struck.

-The Digital World-

TK: "Patamon, you now know what happened, but Kari kept the Diary, do you think she read the last chapter?"

Patamon: "Possibly, but hopefully not."

TK: "Well, see you later Patamon."

Patamon:"Bye TK."

-Later-

Kari: "TK, let me explain, PLEASE!"

TK: "Explain then."

Kari: "Well, Davis broke into your locker and convince me to read it out loud. We didn't know that someone was listening."

TK: "Kari, I trusted you, how can I trust you after that?"

"Well maybe if I do this" Kari leans forward and kisses TK

TK: "Wha- Wha- *TK faints*

Kari giggles 'Well, when he wakes up, he will forgive me.' Kari drags TK towards the gateway and returns to earth (It was 5:00 P.M., so everyone left) and takes him back to his apartment and into the couch.

-Few Hours Later-

TK wakes up "What, were am I? Don't tell me that kiss was a dream."

Kari: "No It wasn't. I kept the diary and read the last chapter, it said:

Chapter 26: I realized how I feel.

Hey, TK here, I just had a great last game, I shot the final basket from all the way on the other side of the court I was a hero to everyone, Kari was so happy and proud of my victory, she came up to me and "YOU DID IT YOU DID IT, I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE THAT SHOT". Kari then kissed me on the cheek in pride. Kari then said that she was so happy she just needed to do that. I wasn't sure how to react to that, I just stood there, holding my cheek blushing, my best friend had just kissed me? But it didn't feel weird, I liked it then I found myself daydreaming about Kari, I guess I might have some hidden romantic feelings for Kari. But I just hope she doesn't find out, it could totally ruin our friendship and make things so awkward between us.

TK: "Well this just got more awkward, so, do you like me like I like you?"

Kari: "Yes I do, I've felt this way since we were 8."

TK: "Kari, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kari jumps on TK: "YES TK! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

TK laugh's: I wonder how would Davis would react to this"

Kari: "No doubt he would be mad"

TK and Kari spent the rest of the day making out.

-TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

TK's Diary REWRITTEN Part 5 I do not own digimon I do not own this fan fiction, the rights to this fan fiction go to pokefan1234567890 ==========================================================================================

TK and Kari walks to school. Everyone was making fun of him because of the diary, but TK was death to these. After school ends, the digi-destined gathered in the computer lab.

TK: "Hey guys."

Davis: "TC, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THE HANDS OF MY GIRL?!"

Kari: "Your girl? I'm TK's girl. We were boyfriend & girlfriend since yesterday."

Davis: "WWWHHHAAATTT?! NOW IM GLAD I STOLE THE DIARY!"

TK: "Well, thanks for doing so, because Kari found out how I felt about her in the diary when she kept it :)."

Davis: "WHAT?!"

Cody: "Looks like Davis was punished for his misdeed."

Davis fumes while everyone laughs.

Kari: "Lets go, we got to destroy the control spires."

Everyone: "Okay!"

TK: "Digi-Port open!"

==== The Digital World ====

TK: "Alright guys, lets do it to it!" (Sonic statement from SONIC UNDERGROUND)

"TK, can we talk... in private" Patamon asked, eying the others.

==== In Private ====

TK: "So, what's up?"

Patamon: "So you guys made up?"

TK: "Yes."

Patamon: "I found out that the Digimon Emperor was the one who recorded the whole thing."

TK: "I really don't care as long as I have Kari, Though I do want some revenge on Davis for breaking into my locker"

Patamon: "You can plot that later, lets destroy some control spires!"

==== The Next Day ====

The PA system turns on: "We have another tape that we will play in a minute, im sure all of you will be surprised, especially Davis, a classmate of Takeru Takashi."

Davis: "Oh NO..."

The Tape plays: "Voice: na na na na I love Kari do do do do and she loves me..."

Davis: "AHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS ME LAST NIGHT THE SHOWER!"

All that Davis could hear was the endless laughing and felt TOTALLY embarrassed.

Kari: "Oh man, I can't believe someone recorded Davis and played it in the PA System!"

TK: "Just call me someone."

Kari: "You did that?"

TK: :Yup, I wanted Davis to fell the same Humiliation like I did."

Davis: "IM GOANNA KILL YOU TC!"

TK: "Consider that payback, but im not done yet."

Davis: "What do you mean by-"

Daisy, basically a Jun replica, walks up to Davis

Daisy: "Davis, I got your love letter, and yes I will like to go on a date tomorrow night."

Daisy then goes back to her seat.

Davis: "WHAT?! TG!"

TK: "Hehe"

Kari: "DID YOU REALLY FORGE A LOVE LETTER FROM DAVIS TO DAISY?"

TK: "YUP :)!"

Davis: "That's just cruel, I heard all about her, she spends all of her boyfriend money and leaves them bankrupt for months!"

==== After School ====

TK: "Have fun you two!"

Daisy: "Oh, we will!" Daisy then drags Davis to a mall.

Davis: 'I'll get you TL!'

\- To Be Continued 


End file.
